La Bella Vita
by Sassy Mami
Summary: He killed my mother and almost killed my father. Now, it's my turn for revenge. I'm Bella Swan, Mob Mistress and Edward Masen won't know what hit him. Collab with MichelleRae. (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SORRY :(! )
1. Prologue

******This story is a collab between me and MichelleRae. It's something that she has wanted to do for a while but never put it up. I will do a chapter and she will do a chapter and so on so forth. Hope you enjoy it and dont be shy and show us your love.**

* * *

**Prologue**

We stood facing each other. He was pointing his gun right at my Capo, Jasper.

"Metti giù la pistola!" _[Put the gun down!]_I shouted while pointing my gun at his face. "Non uscirà vivo di qui!"_[You won't get out of here alive!"]_

He had an evil glint in his green eyes.

"Non fino a quando non mi dai quello che voglio bambina." He growled at me. _[Not until you give me what I want little girl.]_

Edward Masen was the Mob Don of the Masen family. He and his family had always hated my family. He was trying to ruin me. I killed his father. He tried to kill my own father and myself. You don't mess with us unless you want to get popped. Edward wanted me to tell him where I was hiding my family and to give him my businesses. He could go to Hell.

We were in a warehouse on the upper east side of Manhattan. It's where we always went to take care of business. Jasper was unable to help me at the moment… I only had one option. I began pushing the trigger, noticing Edward doing the same thing.

Two shots were fired.

My name is Isabella Swan Moretti, Mob Mistress. This is my story.

* * *

**I gave Bella the last name Moretti in this story because she's Italian.**

**Capo:** Ranking member who heads a group/crew. Short for Capodecnia

**Mob Don:**Head of the Family/Group

**Mob Mistress:**Female Head of the Family/Group

**Popped:**Murdered


	2. Chapter 1

***Sorry for the wait*******

****Not Mine****

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Mistress." I heard from the door. I looked up from my desk and seen Jacob, one of my enforcers(1).

"Yes Jacob?" I answered.

"Jasper the new cugine(2) is here." He responded.

Ah, Jasper. He came to me a month ago. It was kismet really. The Masen family was trying to bring me down, and vice versa. Jasper use to be an associate(3) of theirs; until they killed his mother and sister. That's when he came to me. He was seeking revenge and wanted to help me with mine as well. But he was asking to join my ranks for the wrong reason.

I sighed. "Bring him in."

Jacob nodded and walked out.

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temples. I thought back to when Jasper first came to me.

_*Flashback*_

_I stood with my arms crossed looking hard at the person in front of me. His name was Jasper Whitlock. He wanted to join my ranks. He was also an ex member of Masen's Borgata(4). _

_I cleared my throat. "Why do you want to join me?" I asked._

"_They murdered my mother and sister in front of my eyes. The held me back while they did it. Edward was the one to pull the trigger. They killed them because I wouldn't get info needed on you." He answered._

_I kept my face hard. "How do I know what you speak is true? You just said they wanted you to get info on me. How do I know this isn't a trick?"_

_He reached inside is jacket while I reached for my piece. He noticed._

"_I'm unarmed. I left my piece with your crew(5) outside." He said, raising his arms in surrender._

_I put my arm back down and motioned for him to continue._

_He pulled out a picture. "This is proof that it's not a trick." He handed me the picture._

_It was the dead bodies of his sister and mother. I looked from the picture back to him._

"_I understand that you want to get revenge. But I need more than a revenge seeking babbo(6). I need someone that will be able to help if I need it." I told him while handing the picture back to him. "I am sorry about your family though. What else can you offer me?"_

_He swallowed and looked at me. "I'm ex-military. I was in the marines for 7 years. Two tours in Iraq. I was honorably discharged. My rank was Major." _

_I smirked. "That's what I'm talking about. Now I know I can have some use for you." I said while walking around to my desk. "You will come back here in 1 weeks time. Then, my crew and I will decide if you are worthy of taking the Omertà (7). Until then, you are dismissed." _

_*End Flashback*_

A knock on the door brought me back to the present.

"Enter." I spoke loudly.

My crew entered with Jasper at the back. I stood from my desk and walked around. Crossing my arms and looking hard at Jasper.

"Here in this room, you will take an Omertà. There are a few things you must do for me before you take that vow. Each man in this room has a special skill. They will ask you questions about that skill. After that, we decide if you are worthy to take an Omertà. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

I smirked. "Manners already." I said.

My crew snickered.

"James." I spoke in a commanding tone. He stepped forward. "You're up first."

James and I grew up together in Sicily. He was like a brother to me. We tried the whole dating thing, it didn't work. When the Masen's started making trouble for us he became protective. That was when I was only 16. Now, I'm 28 and you'd think we were married.

James cleared his throat. "I'm in charge of Intelligence. You need something hacked and need help tracking rat(8). I'm you're guy. Before I get into all that though, I'm going to be straight and honest with you. If you end up being nothing but a cafone(9), you and I are gonna have some beef(10). Got it?"

At that, the whole crew stepped forward. Arms crossed, faces hard. Emmett stepped forward.

"I'm Emmett Moretti." Jaspers eyes widened. "Yeah, you know me. I'm the guy that popped Edward's dad. I'm also Bella's big brother. I'm in charge of weaponry. I make sure we have what we need when we need it and I make sure we get it." He finished. Looking like the tough guy that he is.

Jacob was going to step forward when there were shouts heard outside.

"Chi potrebbe essere?" _(Who could that be?)_ I asked Emmett.

"I have no idea." He answered. "But I'm gonna find out." He added, reaching for his piece.

I nodded. "James, go out the secret passage behind my book case. Make sure my padre' is alright. Kill any rat that you see." I ordered.

"Right away comare(11)." He responded before taking off.

I began barking orders in Italian to the rest of the men. Then I finally turned to Jasper.

"You will stay with me. If this is someone from Masen's Borgata. You have a target on you." I told him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Jacob, give him his piece." I ordered. He did as he was told.

I rolled up my pants leg and took my piece out my boot. It was passed down to me from my Grandpa Moretti. A Smith and Wesson.

Shouts were still heard as Jasper and I stepped out in the hallway. As we got closer I heard a familiar voice.

"Dov'e 'il traditore?"_(Where's the traitor?)_

I put my arm out to keep Jasper from going any further. "Stay behind me." I commanded. I rounded the corner and found them in the lobby of our building.

I heard Jasper gasp and looked back at him. "That's Bree. Edwards _sorella_(12)."

I turned back to the scene.

"Vi suggerisco di abbassare la pistola e rendere la vostra squadra fare lo stesso. O la prossima volta che tuo fratello ti vede, vi troverete in una bara." I said while entering the room. _(I suggest you lower your gun and make your crew do the same. Or the next time your brother sees you, you'll be in a casket.)_

Bree laughed. "Pensi di essere un leone duro, quando tutto ciò che sono è un gattino sciocco." _(You think you're a tough lion, when all you are is a foolish kitten.)_

I fired a shot that barely missed her foot, causing her to jump backwards.

"Who are you calling a kitten, you babbo?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She began looking around, hoping for help. There was none. All of my men were behind her, pieces drawn.

It was then she noticed Jasper.

"You!" She growled. "You worthless traitor. I knew we should have killed you along with your family."

Jasper stepped forward, his gun pointing at her.

"And I should have killed you when you tried threatening me to sleep with you." He responded.

I began to laugh at that. "Really? You're that pathetic that you have to make threats to get men to sleep with you?"

She began to step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jasper warned in a low voice.

I began to get bored with this little game. "Why don't you tell us why you're here Bree."

"Edward didn't believe that Jasper would come to you. He thought he would go lick his wounds elsewhere and come crawling back to our ranks. I believed otherwise. So I came here."

I raised an eyebrow, curious. "So Edward has no idea that you're here?"

She swallowed and looked at me. "No." She answered.

I looked at Emmett, who was standing behind one of her men. He knew what I was thinking. He nodded.

"I suggest you leave here and forget you were ever here. Tell Edward I still have eyes everywhere. I can see all and know all. He'll know what I mean. Go before I change my mind."

Her and her crew began backing out while we walked toward them, guns raised.

"Why didn't you keep her here?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him as I put my piece back in my boot. "This is the first place Edward would come to look for her. And kidnapping isn't my thing."

We turned and began walking back toward my office, when someone called my name. I turned and seen one of Bree's men, Alec I think; pointing his gun at me. Before I had a chance to get my gun he was firing. Jasper pushed me out of the way and began firing at him. Killing him.

I sat in my place on the floor, just staring at him. I looked and James and Emmett, noticing Jacob was missing. They both nodded their heads with approval.

"You're in Jasper." Was all I said.

**(1)Enforcer: **A person who threatens or kills someone who doesn't cooperate**  
(2)Cugine: **Tough guy looking to be made**  
(3)Associate: **Someone who works for wise guys**  
(4)Borgata: **Crime Family**  
(5)Crew: **Groups of "soldiers" that take orders from a capo**  
(6)Babbo: **Idiot**  
(7)** **Omertà: **A code of promise in the Mob. A Vow.**  
(8)Rat: **A member who violates the Omerta**  
(9)Cafone: **A phony or embarrassment**  
(10)Beef: **disagreement**  
(11)Comare: **MafiaMistress**  
(12)Sorella: **Sister

* * *

A/N: Please let us know what you think of the chapter and what you would like to see. I'm open to ideas : ). We don't have a posting schedule as of now is more of we will post as soon as we have something. Please Review Thanks. **  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own**

JPOV

I had to get out. Fucking Masen and his holier than thou attitude, he never trusted me. I always knew that, but I thought that he would see that his men were fuck ups. I always had to clean up after them and do their job; not even being acknowledged for it. But I had enough of this shit. I will find a way out one way or another.

I was getting ready to go on another mission when Bree walked into the meeting room.

"Hey soldier." She purred.

"What do you want Bree?" I said side stepping her. I didn't want her to touch me but she doesn't seem to get the hint that things between us would never happen.

"Oh, non essere così. Lo sai che mi vuoi." _(Oh, don't be like that. You know you want me.)_

"No Bree. I don't want you. How many times do I have to tell you this?" I was getting angry and its takes a lot for me to lose my cool. She huffed and I think that she finally gets it but boy was I wrong.

"Se non dormire con me dirò Eddie che mi ha fatto ubriacare e ha approfittato di me." (_If you don't sleep with me I will tell Eddie that you got me drunk and took advantage of me_.) I turned around and looked at her hard. She smiles and thinks that she has me in her web.

I took her arm and brought her closer to me and leaned down to her hear.

"Attenzione bambina, tu non mi conosci ora lasciare prima che cazzo ti ammazzo." (Be careful little girl, you don't know me now leave before I fucking kill you.) I growled lowly at her and smirked when I saw the fear flash in her eyes. She whimpered and ran off.

I finished getting my bag ready and walked out to meet with Felix and Alec. We were going to the warehouse to check on the shipment and to find out who is the rat stealing from us.

-0-

I took my piece out and checked that is was loaded and ready and got out of my car and waited for Felix and Alec. We split up and walked in different directions to check the outside of the warehouse before walking in. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I was alert and looking at my surroundings.

I was ready to walk in from my side when I heard voices. I got closer to see if I could hear them when I saw Felix walking up to them.

"Siete pronti? Whitlock è con noi ed è completamente all'oscuro. Dobbiamo fare questo sembrare come lui è il topo e che è colpa sua la merce mancava." (_You guys ready? Whitlock is with us and he is completely clueless. We have to make this seem like he is the rat and that it's his fault the merchandise was missing_.) Felix said. The others nodded at him and walked inside.

_Shit now what do I do?_

I walked inside and saw two men opening and taking the guns and drugs from their containers. I looked around for Felix or Alec but I didn't seem them. I put the silencer on my gun and shot at one of the guys. He dropped.

I walked around the corner and went to shoot the other guys when Felix came running in screaming.

"Chi cazzo sei? Lei sa chi cazzo questa spedizione appartiene?" _(Who the fuck are you? Do you fucking know whom this shipment belongs to?)_ I went to shoot the fucker when I was hit from the back. I went down and blacked out.

When I came too the shipment and most of the merchandise in the warehouse was gone and I was tied to a post. I looked up and I seen Edward Masen and Felix looking down at me.

"So Whitlock care to explain?" Edward asked.

"Explain what? Why am I tied up?"

"Well Felix here told me that he caught you talking to the guys that were stealing my shipment, that he tried to stop them but you helped them out. Care to explain?"

"Fuck you! It was him that was making deals to whomever was here. I shot one of them and when I went to shoot the other one I was hit from behind. I didn't do anything wrong." I yelled at him.

"So on top of not getting me the information that I need about Isabella you betray me by stealing. I bet this goes to her? Come conveniente. Ma si sa le conseguenze di tradirmi. Felix?" (_How convenient. But you know the consequences of betraying me. Felix?)_

Felix left the room and came back with Alec holding my mother and my sister. They were crying and sobbing begging him to let them go.

_No, no, no that is all the family I have left, and I promised to protect them._ I was in agony and I wanted to cry and scream, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of doing so.

"Any last words to say to mommy and your sorella?" he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then looked at them. _I'm sorry and I love you_ I mouthed.

"Pagherete per questo Edward Masen. Le mie parole si paga." _(You will pay for this Edward Masen. Mark my words you will pay.)_ With that he shot them both. One bullet between their eyes.

I slumped down and started thinking how I will get my revenge against him and make him pay for what he has done. Felix came up to me and smirked. He grabbed his knife making it seem like he was going to stab me. Looking for some type of fear but I did'nt give it to him.

His glee dropped and he undid my bindings.

"So you see that I'm not a heartless bastard I will give you two weeks off to bury your loved ones but I expect you back at work after that." Edward said then walked out of the warehouse and left. Felix and Alec walked behind him and took off.

I grabbed my phone and took pictures of them. I needed proof for what I have planned. I put them in my car and drove home.

-0-

After the funeral; which only I attended, I started making plans and the first thing will be a call to Comare Isabella, I hope she will see me and let me join her ranks.

I cleaned house. Destroyed any form of communication where Masen could get ahold of me, got a new place out of town and called Peter my old buddy from when I was in the military. With him I got set up with the most current military technology to help me stay in the down low until I met with Isabella.

My house was set up with state of the art security, motion detectors, and an electric fence. I also got two bad ass dogs and encrypting software for the computers and my phone as well to any outside listeners. Once I was comfortable in my space I called her.

I wasn't able to speak with her but I was able to set a time to come see her. In the mean time while I waited I made sure that I had a full stock of weapons at the ready. I wasn't planning on ever going back to Masen. He thinks I need him, but he's dead wrong.

The only reason I joined his rank was because of my father. He was a friend to Edward's dad and when he died, Edward Sr. took me in until I joined the Marines. After I came back they offered me the position and since I didn't have anything better to do I joined even when my mother and sister tried talking me out of it.

_Now I wish I would have listened._

***Please review **


End file.
